Him or Prince?
by oyukiu123
Summary: A Decision between a princess a prince and a normal Boy


The violet-eyed girl turned towards her dad calling her "Dad

**The blue-eyed girl turned towards her dad calling her "Dad!" The girl yelled hugging him.**

**Oyuki woke up her eyes seeing nothing but blurry she felt for the side of the bed and got up slowly Tenten the maid ran up to her room and picked her up from the floor**

"**It's ok Oyuki," Tenten said coming and looking at Oyuki's no longer blue eyes but gray eyes Oyuki stepmother went inside the room **

"**Get over here now!" Her mother yelled **

"**But miss!" Tenten yelled holding onto Oyuki them other slapped Tenten's cheek and pulled Oyuki of making Oyuki follow her while Ino stayed there.**

**The stepmother slowly put Oyuki on a chair carefully Oyuki closed her eyes and sighted**

"**Mother" Oyuki said her stepmother turned to her **

"**Yes dear?" Her stepmother said Oyuki opened her eyes**

"**Stop lying" Oyuki said, **

"**What are you talking about honey?" She said walking in front of Oyuki **

"**Shut up it's for the fame and fortune of this family!" She said quietly to Oyuki she only stayed quiet.**

**The stepmother walked up to the room Oyuki walking next to her**

"**Me Saris! Presents you the last Uzumaki!" The stepmother yelled Oyuki groaned when she got pulled up to the microphone**

"…**Uh hello" Oyuki said the people were smiling Oyuki didn't actually see them Oyuki panicked and saw herself faint all the people started panicking letting Tenten get a chance to get her and pull her back into her room.**

**Tenten put a towel with water on Oyuki's head to try to wake her up from the faint having everything closed tightly not letting anyone in.**

**Oyuki woke up Tenten on her side looking at her "Better?" Tenten said Oyuki nodded and got up slowly.**

**2 YEARS LATER**

"**Oyuki! I said get out run away!" Tenten yelled she felt being stabbed in the stomach the 14-year-old Oyuki looked shocked when she felt something on her arms she knew it was blood her vision wasn't any better she started crying she turned around and started running.**

**Oyuki kept on falling on dead bodies but she kept getting up with the rest of the strength she had because she knew she was being chased she turned around fast **

"**Leave me alone!" Oyuki yelled she heard snickers she shook her head she took out a smoke bomb from her pocket and threw it making a white gas covering the enemies she started running before the smoke went away.**

**Oyuki panted her (Very fluffy) dress was way to much she took it of only leaving a white skirt and a clear pink shirt and of course her annoying heels she sighted and took them of she took the uncomfortable accessories and everything from her hair she put a soft ponytail and took all her make-up of leaving her like a normal girl should be kinda.**

**Oyuki felt sand and she knew by that moment she was in sand far away from leaf she felt being pushed up making her fall to the ground freaked out **

"**Oh" She heard a voice say and it was a girl she felt a poke on her back she saw four figures around her back, front, left, and right she was surrounded **

"**What do you want…?"Oyuki said**

"**No…What are YOU doing HERE?" A boy's voice said,**

"**That's not the way to talk to a girl" Oyuki heard the girl said she then heard pure quiet only her breaths she felt someone get her arm and push her of the sand to cement they took her walking of to they're house.**

"**Lemme go!" Oyuki said throwing her arms around and trying to hit anything **

"**HEY STOP IT!" A boy yelled the next thing Oyuki knew she was slapped on the cheek and fell to the ground of course she couldn't cry she only stayed in shock "What did you do baka?!" The girl yelled helping Oyuki up and yelling at the boy **

"**Do you not see she's an Uzumaki?" She yelled Oyuki whimpered a little while the girl holded onto her she head the boy groan and leave the girl sighted and let Oyuki go.**

**Oyuki felt a small hand in hers "Comon lady!" The voice said happily pulling her she only smiled.**

**Oyuki got put down in a chair "Ok were going to make you go to sleep ok?" The girl said Oyuki nodded confused she felt a needle on her vein and soon after she was fast asleep.**

"**Wake up" A little voice said shaking Oyuki she opened her eyes a bright light hurt her eyes she closed them back up someone took her of the chair bridal style and out her on a couch she opened her eyes again and saw blurry figures close to her but soon her vision could see people Oyuki smiled and hugged the person closest to her which was a red haired boy he only groaned and took her of the girl was a navy haired girl with no pupils she only smiled the little boy was a Blue haired boy and another boy which had gray hair they all smirked.**

**Oyuki looked at the little kid and smiled who was next to her**

"**Whats your name?" Oyuki said happily**

"**Riko" Riko said Oyuki nodded and smiled the girl with navy haired smiled**

"**Hinata" Hinata said Oyuki nodded the gray haired boy sighted **

"**Kiyo" Kiyo said she nodded she looked at the other boy with red hair he took the longest to answer **

"…**.Tonshi…" Tonshi said Oyuki nodded again.**

**Oyuki sighted on her bed she looked around the room **

"**No windows…No closet….And only way to get out of the room is for someone to enter…" Oyuki said quietly she put her head in her arms and fell asleep.**

**Oyuki heard the door open she saw the boy named Tonshi Oyuki got up and ran out of the room outside of the house and into the moving sand and cold winds Oyuki shook her head and started running she saw that person running after her she turned a side she didn't look up and she was holded now by Kiyo she shook her head and tried to get away she felt someone get her from behind and drag her away**

"**LET GO! I have to go back to my home!" Oyuki yelled hitting Tonshi**

"**You can't go anymore….Everything's dead there now…" Tonshi said and pushed her inside the house carefully not wanting to hurt her anymore.**

**Oyuki looked at Tonshi glaring at him while he restrained her from hitting any other person**

"**Mmm…" Riko said touching his cheek where Oyuki had slapped him, Oyuki had hit Tonshi also but he did not say anything only clenching his teeth and holding Oyuki down.**

**5 YEARS LATER**

**The 19 year old Oyuki jumped up to the roof of the house they were in she looked down at Tonshi and the rest of the people she smirked she jumped in the air and disappeared she appeared behind them and hit they're Vital point she holded onto some while the only one still awake was Tonshi he helped her out to take them back inside.**

**Oyuki put them on the couch carefully while Tonshi got something to eat from the refrigerator****Oyuki sighted she looked at him with a Help-me-out kind of look Tonshi sighted he let go of his "Beautiful Ham" an went to help her out with putting them down carefully.**

"**Thank you" Oyuki said putting the last person down Tonshi nodded he turned him back on her before he felt to arms around him**

"**Thank you…for you saving me back then…" Oyuki said Tonshi sighted and moved her hands away he turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders carefully and shook her a bit he knew she liked him but there was a thing stopping them **

"**Look….I can't be with you…Soon you will have to go back to the place where you were once before…and going to have to marry the prince" Tonshi said and let her go going to him own room Oyuki sighted and put her hands close to her chest.**

**Tonshi put his hands behind him head and looked up at the ceiling he sighted he turned to the side and looked to the window he fell asleep soon after.**


End file.
